gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Brian Jeremy's Safehouse
, adopted in TLAD as Brian Jeremy's Safehouse.]] Brian Jeremy's Safehouse is a safehouse in The Lost and Damned. It is unlocked after the mission "Bad Standing", when Johnny Klebitz kills Brian Jeremy or lets him escape. Description The safehouse is essentially a di-lapidated, crappy, untidy three-floor yellow corner townhouse at Emery Street in west Tudor, Alderney, just below the western half of Plumber's Skyway. While seemingly appearing with three floors up front, the player can only access two floors of the building inside, as the second staircase is destroyed. If the player manages to reach the third floor the door is not accessible. The building is also permanently boarded from the front, so the player can only enter the house from its back door. As with the Lost Clubhouse, Liberty City Hardcore can be heard inside from two radios (one in the kitchen, and one on the second floor). The safehouse was originally Brian Jeremy's home. During "Bad Standing", Johnny (along with Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons, if the player chooses) attacks Brian's house and kills everyone in there and heads to Brian's room and decides to kill him or let him live. If the player chooses to execute Brian, Johnny will shoot him in the throat. Upon completion of the mission, the player will receive a text message from Jim Fitzgerald informing that the player can use Brian's safehouse, adding it "beats that old bed at the clubhouse". After the final mission Get Lost is completed, this becomes the only accessable safehouse in the game as the Lost MC Clubhouse was burnt down in the ending. Differences in GTA IV, TLAD and TBoGT The design of the safehouse interchanges between the base game, Grand Theft Auto IV, and its DLCs, including the The Ballad of Gay Tony. It appears in two forms, as either a non-interactive location or a fully interactive safehouse, although both renditions are near identical in terms of the exterior's designs except the back door, and second story window present in the interactive rendition. The former design is present in GTA IV, where as the safehouse in The Lost and Damned, is, obviously interactive. In the Ballad of Gay Tony, however, the house initially assumes the appearance of the GTA IV rendition, before changing to the version in The Lost and Damned at a certain point in the game, this point in time when the building changes is the same time that in The Lost and Damned, Johnny Klebitz takes over the building. It is actually possible to enter the safehouse in TBoGT. All you have to do, is to get a bigger car, e.g. Speedo or Ambulance, then park it in front of the barricaded door (the one to the street) and climb up until you stand on the projecting roof. Now aim to the wall with your pistol so that you can strafe to the right. Go as far as possible, until you stand on the very right edge of it. Shoot the lower window and jump slightly to the right so that you get through the window. The interior is the same like in TLAD, so you can move around inside the whole house. If you want to exit the building, simply jump out of the window you came in. Trivia * It is actually possible to get access to the top floor. There are two ways to do so. One way is to cause an explosion with the propane tank in the corner adjacent to the staircase. And the other way may take some time: Jump on the beam that juts out of the staircase. Doing so may propel the player high enough to reach the third floor. Sometimes when this is done the player may cling onto the ledge and jump up, in which they will glitch through the third, and second floor, repeatedly going up and down. If this happens just keep going towards the end of the hallway and you should spawn up on the third floor. * There is a TV inside, but it is not plugged in and therefore not watchable. * There is a climb/cancel glitch that can be done with the back of the couch in the safehouse that will cause the player to go through the wall and be outside of the house in an invisible world. * The safehouse has been left in an extremely untidy state. Aside from the front door being boarded up, cockroaches can be seen crawling around the floor if you look closely. The bathrooms are also incredibly dirty, unhygenic and unwashed, with a sink that looks to have been thrown up in, an unflushed toilet with feces and toilet paper, and a bathtub with brown, dirty water with a beer can, cigarettes and a sock floating in it. Several other things include dirty sofas, litter, and a broken computer in the back room of the safehouse. * If the player has completed all of the Bike Races, Angus' Bike Thefts, and shot all fifty Seagulls, thus unlocking a Hakuchou, Bati 800, and Innovation, respectively, before completing Bad Standing, the bikes will appear around the safehouse after recieving the text from Jim awarding Johnny the safehouse. * There are many similar houses around Alderney. es:Apartamento_de_Brian_Jeremy Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in The Lost and Damned Category:Alderney